An eternal music box
by bloodstained koneko17Omi
Summary: A sugary sweet love triangle between Touya,Tomoyo, and Eriol.....(finished) nn;V
1. Blooming Melody

An Eternal Music Box  
  
By: Omi-chan  
  
*6 years had past since Hiiragizawa returned to England and everything had been going smoothly in Tomoeda; Kinomoto, Daidouji and Syaoran are already in highschool while Yukito and Touya just graduated from college. It has been 3 years since Mizuki-san settled down in France.  
  
Chapter1: Blooming Melody  
  
It was a sunny sweet Sunday and Sakura and Tomoyo were baking pastries for the next day's school camping.  
  
"Ne? Tomoyo-chan, we ran out of baking powder"  
  
"it's ok, I'll go and buy some"  
  
"um, maybe Ishould go instead so you can make sure the baking goes well, I'm not very good in baking like you"  
  
"don't worry Sakura-chan I'll be very quick.besides, making sure Kero-chan deosn't eat all our finished pastries is a better priority don't you think?"  
  
"hai! Don't worry I'll watch over him"  
  
At the grocery:  
  
"Ohayo! n_nV may I please have some baking powder?" asked Tomoyo politely  
  
"here you go."  
  
"ne?! Kinomoto-san? You're still working on Sundays?" as she gazed at Touya  
  
"E,hai. just doin something not to bore myself..uh."  
  
He noticed how serene and innocent Tomoyo was smiling at him. He never noticed, for sometime now, all he had ever thought of was his little sister. He had never paid attention, things had changed! He suddenly remembered the 11-year old Tomoyo he never got to know. He knew he was cute, but now she's Beautiful. even more beautiful than the Kaho he used to care for. He stared at Tomoyo for quite a while...  
  
"Ne? Kinomoto-san?" Touya forgot to hand her the bag of baking powder  
  
"uh.sumimasen.."  
  
"It's ok, I'm pretty much of a hurry though, Sakura's making sure Kero doesn't mess things up" how sweet her smile was  
  
"I see..gomen, I uh just remembered something"  
  
"it must be very important to have caught your attention ne?"  
  
"E,hai." he just couldn't hide his scarlet blush "Daidouji-chan so, so what are you baking?"  
  
"oh we're making brownies and some fudge cakes for our trip tomorrow" she smiled  
  
".a-ano, Daidouji-san.will you be staying late at our house?"  
  
"hmmm..well, that depends if Kero-chan DID mess things up then, we have to start all over again ne?"  
  
he was unwarily staring at the young lady; how she had grown without him noticing and how he regrets it  
  
"Kinomoto-san? are you alright? It seems you still have a lot of work left to do. I'll be going now ok? Ja, ne!"  
  
as Tomoyo leaves the Shoppe, his gaze seemed to be stuck with her. Meanwhile, back at the Kinomoto residence:  
  
"Naaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Kero-chan!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"hey! Hey! I only tasted some of your work"  
  
"tasted?! You ate half of all of our work Kero-chan! That's it! NO treats for you tomorrow!"  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! Demo Sakura-chan I.."  
  
"no buts!"  
  
"Sakura-chan I'm back, is everything alright?"  
  
"Alright?!? Ne, Tomoyo-chan Keroberos ate almost everything!"  
  
"Oi! What do you mean everything? I just took your crumbs!"  
  
"I'm really sorry Tomoyo-chan"  
  
"Ie it's ok, I think I bought enough baking powder to get us started all over again" "will you be sleeping here then Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"hmmm... I'm not sure if Sakura and I will be able to sleep if we want to get things finished for tomorrow Kero-chan"  
  
"You could borrow my clothes Tomoyo, we'll have a sleep over!"  
  
"well if you insists Sakura-chan demo.."  
  
"Oh I'm sure onii-chan and daddy won't mind, they got used to Kero-chan's annoyance, we'll make sure we won't disturb them ne"  
  
"okay"  
  
Finally, the two lovely ladies finished and were in their deep slumber when Tomoyo felt thirsty. She gently tiptoed to the kitchen for a glass of cold water. She didn't knew Touya was there for his midnight snack.  
  
"Oh Kinomoto-san?! I didn't know you were here."  
  
"(munch munch) care for a snack?" he politely offered  
  
"N-no thank you..I, I'm a bit thirsty so I. "  
  
Touya unexpectedly handed her a nice cool drink. he was awfully unusual. H kinda reminded her of Syaoran back when his feelings for Sakura was still unrecognizable.  
  
"A-arigato Kinomoto-san..."  
  
as she displays that irresistible sweet smile. She noticed Touya's pyjama collar was stained with the chocolate from the luscious dessert was nibbling on. Tomoyo gently wiped it with a handkerchief from her pocket.  
  
"you know, if you sleep with this, ants would feast on you" she giggled  
  
"once.I slept without noticing the spilled syrup on my clothes, the ants must've followed its sweet scent and they bit me! It was awful, you know how ants love sweet things ne?" she continued  
  
"I see."(they love sweet things, maybe they were following you, not the syrup.. You seem..so much sweeter.) Touya thought.  
  
"Thank you for the drink, 'twas really refreshing, ja Oyasumi"  
  
Touya was left in the kitchen with Tomoyo's handkerchief in his hand  
  
(could it be that...It's not impossible but..*sigh* Tomoyo-chan..) he thought  
  
Touya was confused. The attraction he was feeling for his sister's best friend was way different from the past attractions he had with Yukito and Kaho, maybe because, Tomoyo is just your average teenage bishoujo without any of those powers. It was his first time to fall for someone because of his heart and not his power.  
  
+++++++++++++++TBC++++++++++++++++ 


	2. The voice from England

An Eternal Music Box:: Chapter2: The Voice from England  
  
Sakura's class are going camping, they've been preparing for it since last week. They were packing their things in the bus when a very familiar tone greeted them  
  
"Ohayo Sakura-chan"  
  
"ne?! Eriol-kun!?! Is that you?! What are you doing here?' asked Sakura  
  
"I've decided to continue my studies here, I guess we'll be classmates from now on"  
  
"Sakura who are you talking to?..Hiiragizawa-kun?!? What a surprise"  
  
"Daidouji-san.." his looks were locked on Tomoyo; on her alluring and radiant beauty.  
  
How Eriol had longed for her since way back when, only his feelings that time for her was still a muddle... but now it's as clear as ice! He wants her. But since the reincarnation of clow got used to being emotionless, he finds it very difficult to express his real feelings.  
  
"My, look how tall you've got" awed the owner of his heart  
  
"(smiles).Yes" he embarrassedly replied  
  
"so? Are Nakuru and Spinnel with you?" asked Sakura  
  
"hai, we bought a new house just near where the old one used to be"  
  
"I see"  
  
Syaoran entered carrying a few load for the faculty  
  
"Eriol!?! What are you doing here?!?"  
  
"ah Syaoran how are you? I heard you've been getting along together very well hnh?"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both displayed those rubbish streak on their cheeks  
  
"how are you getting along Hiiragizawa-kun?" interrupted Tomoyo with her innocent grin  
  
Eriol didn't seemed to know how to answer..what to answer. The question was so unexpected and the person who asked it so special  
  
"to tell you the truth, it was really boring back in England with only Nakuru and spinnel to annoy me instead of entertain me" he smiles jokingly  
  
"oh but I thought you were with miss Kaho?" asked Sakura  
  
"hai, so desu ne demo, she was only an elderly companion to me.besides she had happily settled down in France with her fiancé"  
  
"I see." Tomoyo sighed sweetly then smiled  
  
"we better go inside, I think Mr. Terada's doing a roll call" she continued  
  
as the others had entered the bus except for Hiiragizawa and as Tomoyo was about to follow the others:  
  
"how have you been getting along Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked the same way Tomoyo asked him  
  
"I. I have been well, I had a lot of things to keep me busy and Sakura-chan has always been there for me.." she answered softly while staring at the ground  
  
"that must be nice.and Kinomoto-san?...I mean touya? You have liked him before when we were younger didn't you?"  
  
Tomoyo kept the truth hidden as she softly giggled "I never liked anyone more than Sakura-chan" she gave him that candy smile before entering the bus  
  
Eriol thought as he gives that usual look in his face.  
  
At the camping site, the students were busy putting up their tents  
  
"Let me do it for you Sakura" offered syaoran as he puts up his sweetheart's tent  
  
"Arigato Li-kun! I really couldn't put it up myself"  
  
"need any help Daidouji-san?" asked Eriol politely  
  
he caught her staring at her best friend and how kawaii she was with her Syaoran  
  
"oh, thank you Hiiragizawa-kun.."  
  
"my pleasure, Sakura and Syaoran really makes a cute couple huh?" he smiles  
  
"hai, I'm so happy they're getting along great"  
  
"I know how you've been a big help in making those two what they are now"  
  
"I just want what's best for Sakura-chan ne?"  
  
"It had always been Sakura-chan...what about yourself?"  
  
"huh?"  
  
"I'm sorry but you don't seemed so happy as Sakura is.."   
  
"Sakura's happiness is different from mine, she has found hers quite easily and that's really good....as for me....I am HAPPY at the moment"  
  
after Hiiragizawa had built up her tent, without any second thought, Eriol had held Tomoyo's hand and took her with him?!  
  
"Come'on there's something I want to show you" he smiled  
  
"Ne?!??"   
  
he took her to a clear spot where one could clearly see the stars and the moon veil the grassy ground. They sat on the ground as Eriol pointed out the constellations, unaware he was still holding HER delicate hand...  
  
"Look! They're beautiful aren't they? And yet they mean a lot of things" he explained  
  
"oh Hiiragizawa-kun! They're so lovely!" her eyes glittered in amazement  
  
"You like them?..."  
  
"hai! They're so amazing and pretty, they're wonderful!"  
  
Eriol used his magic to make it seemed he actually got one of the stars in his hand and handed the glowing magic to Tomoyo  
  
"here....since you like them so much"  
  
"Ne? It's SO beautiful Hiiragizawa-kun...." as she stares carefully at the object on her palm  
  
he thought  
  
Eriol was completely gazing at her and the longer he does, the deeper his real emotions for her began to grow.  
  
Voices from the campsite began to be heard and it broke the romantic moment of the two. The star on Tomoyo's palm gently faded as they heard the voices. That was then the instant that Tomoyo felt Eriol's hand innocently holding hers?! An unfamiliar feeling crept over her, her heart bagen to pound dramatically. It was the first time a BISHONEN ever held her hand like that! Things of romance was pretty much still a mystery to her....how innocent she was! n_n;;V ....It was very easy for Tomoyo to determine the feelings of others, through time, since she got used to being familiar with the feelings of others, it seemed she has forgotten to know her own. For no reason, she began to blush and without hesitation, successfully withdrew her hand.  
  
"uh, ano..they must be looking for us Hiiragizawa-kun, we better head back"  
  
she was looking at him like she was seeking for some answers to her unfamiliar questions, she was a bit worried. Eriol himself didn't knew what to say?!? He was unaware of what he has done. It has only been that day since they've seen each other again after some years and there he is now HOLDING HER HAND?!? Still, being the calm and solid person that he is, he just innocently smiled and said:  
  
"Hai, sumimasen.....let's go"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The following day:  
  
"you know Tomoyo, I should really thank you for everything....specially for helping me get along with Li-kun...He's really.....he really.. means a lot to me"  
  
"and I'm sure you mean even MORE to him Sakura-chan" n_n;;  
  
"oh Tomoyo I don't know what I could've done without you"  
  
"You know how much I..CARE for you Sakura-chan, after all, what are BEST FRIENDS for ne?" n_n;;  
  
""hai! By the way, Eriol had really changed from the last time we saw him ne?"  
  
"E, I'm NOT sure bout my opinion for him...." She was silent for a while as she remembered the scene from last night  
  
".....he seems the same to me Sakura-chan, what makes you say he has changed anyway?" she continued  
  
"well, I'm not so sure demo...I just FEEL it, there's just something in him that has changed. He seemed more, er, hmm, HUMAN now...I mean, I remember he wasn't that open to just anybody before, but now he seemed to doing well with EVERYONE, look!"  
  
The two girls watch Eriol as he does seem to be getting along with everybody and NOT just Sakura's company.  
  
"Ei! Didn't you told me once that some people change when they're INLOVE?" Sakura was actually just joking bout her statement but......  
  
"Ne? hai I guessed I did mentioned that, that was what happened when Syaoran-kun finally realized his true feelings for you ne?"  
  
"Do you think Eriol's INLOVE then?"  
  
"Hiiragizawa? In-love???" she began to giggled at the thought  
  
"huh? What's wrong?....E, I know he's the reincarnation of Clowreed demo, he's still a human being, ne, isn't it possible Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"uh, hai, it is possible demo......I guess it's just hard to imagine"  
  
"come'on Tomoyo-chan, you know very well Eriol IS a very serious and sincere person"  
  
"maybe you know that because your family too is a part of Clowreed Sakura, demo, honestly.....I DON'T know him very well"  
  
"Daidouji-chan, could you please hand me that bag over there?" Asked Hiiragizawa politely as he approaches them for the bag  
  
"E, hai, of course...here you go Hiiragizawa"  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-san" he gently and unintentionally touched Tomoyo's hand as she handed him the bag. Tomoyo noticed it but simply ignored the incident hoping it was not intentional.  
  
Eriol went back to where he was working at the school's soccer field with the rest of his classmates.  
  
"Things really do change huh Li-kun?" he asked  
  
"hai....demo some things never seemed to change"  
  
"Hnh? And what do you mean by that?"  
  
"uh.......(he looked at Tomoyo from afar)....nevermind" Li continued  
  
"HER world still focuses on Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked with that usual grin  
  
" I'm NOT complaining, I just kinda......feel SORRY for her, I mean, she might not be able to know what she's been missing. How wonderful it is to be loved, and to think I owe a lot to her for my relationship with Sakura" Li explained  
  
"She has been.....ALONE all these years?" Eriol awed in disbelief he thought  
  
"well, actually, Tomoyo DOESN'T wanna give a chance to anyone...that's what I can see, you should've seen the looks on those guys willing to actually DIE for her"  
  
"I Like her." Eriol carelessly confessed displaying that annoying smile  
  
"huh?! A-are you serious?!? Demo Eriol......"  
  
"I never been more serious in my whole.....REINCARNATED life"  
  
"*sigh* well you seem determined enough but I'm telling yah, It's NOT that easy taking her heart off Sakura"  
  
"It's not that easy taking my heart off Tomoyo-san either.....we have grown  
  
Li-kun, talking ,like this, ne?"  
  
"uhm..I guess"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
One afternoon:  
  
"Oi! Tomoyo-san" as Eriol rushes to catch up with Tomoyo on her way home from school  
  
"ne? Eriol-kun?"  
  
"I see you're going home by yourself, where's Sakura-chan?"  
  
"she went home earlier with Syaoran-kun, I had to stay a little late for my singing practice" she sweetly smiled  
  
"oh, didn't she bother waiting for you?"  
  
"she wanted to demo, I insisted she go on ahead with Syaoran-kun.....I really didn't wanna stand in their way ne? if you know what I mean" still displaying that smile  
  
"That's awfully nice of you Daidouji-chan, you're so selfless....would you mind If I walk you home?"  
  
"Ie, not at all Hiiragizawa-kun"  
  
as they walk along, their conversation continues  
  
"*sigh* Li-kun sure is very lucky.....I actually envy him"  
  
"ne? and why is that?" she asked ever so innocently  
  
"he has Sakura-chan.....I mean someone who cares for him, Tomoyo, don't you envy Sakura?"  
  
".......I'm very happy for Sakura-chan, I don't see any reason why I should envy her"  
  
"you're right...." as he grins insultingly  
  
"I don't think .....I need anybody else but Sakura, she's everything to me, she's my happiness, a true friend, she's always at my side" she softly continued  
  
"really?"  
  
"hai..."  
  
"demo, she's NOT here with you right now....isn't she?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking and stared at the ground. The feeling of loneliness and emptiness was vividly seen in her beautiful dark lavender eyes.  
  
"Uh....Gomen Nasai I......"  
  
"I am happy.....I know I may not be Sakura's no.1 priority demo, I'm contented at least I know I do mean something for her....I'm still her BEST FRIEND ......I know, forever I'll be......even if the time comes that I may only be ......just another ordinary friend to her, because too many people love her too much the way I do....ne?" she tries unsuccessfully to hide her sorrow through her charming fake smile.  
  
"Tomoyo-san....please, remember, if that time comes....if that ever happens...you'll always have me" he sincerely said  
  
again, that unrecognizable feeling enlaced her as her snow-white cheeks turned to the color of the wild red roses. The dashing young man in front of him at the moment seemed so comforting, so easing, so inviting.  
  
she thought as her gaze met with his sincere and handsome eyes  
  
"A-arigato......" she whispered doubtfully  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TBC 


	3. A Piano's Rhapsody

Chapter 3: A Piano's Rhapsody  
  
At the Hiiragizawa Residence:  
  
(It's harder than I thought....I don't want to hurt her with the bitterness of reality...demo, I don't think I could ever continue with out her by my side. All these years I've been living cause I have to, I've been living only as a Reincarnated being. Doing things cause they are my duty and not cause I simply want to.....)  
  
Eriol thought to himself as Spinnel approached him  
  
"You look ill master Eriol, is there anything wrong?" he asked in concern  
  
"Tell me Spinnel, how do you think It'd feel living someone else's life?"  
  
"hnh? What do you mean? .....well, If It'd be Nakuru's life Ill be living, I'd rather die and stay dead"  
  
"I see....It's been 6 long years since I stopped living as Clowreed....demo, even though I stopped living as him for that long, I still don't feel like I'm a different person...I still don't feel like I'm living my Real life, the life of Eriol Hiiragizawa" He seriously continued  
  
"please tell me, are you thinking about her again? Master?"  
  
I always wanted to love her even before when I first met her...back when we were just 11... he grinned at the memoirs of their childhood  
  
He continued in his mind, but Spinnel could see right through him  
  
"Why not ask Nakuru? She's the romantic one"  
  
"you know very well how Nakuru could be SO careless when it comes to these matters now Spinnel-san"  
  
"Is she still interested with Kinomoto's older brother?"  
  
"Ie, I don't think so......she had waited for him long enough and it's just fair that she had let go of that feeling for him. Although sometimes I thought...It might've been better if she didn't...at least her heart wouldn't have froze and crystallized into ice as I should describe it now"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The next Day, Sakura-chan's class was assigned to have a Musical as part of their contribution to the upcoming School's Festival.  
  
Since the play was a Musical, Tomoyo having the most beautiful voice in school, was given the main role as the Princess Serenity, the role of the leading man was given to Yamazaki but he insisted that someone else takes the role since he might not be around on the night of the presentation, the night of their performance coincidentally turned out to be his grandfather's birthday so he decided to just help with the props. In the end, Eriol got the part of the Prince Emdimeon.  
  
"Omedettou Tomoyo-chan!" greeted Sakura  
  
"I'm sure you'll play the part well" continued Syaoran  
  
"E, Domo Arigato demo, I still think Sakura-chan would make a better princess ne?" she cheerfully replied  
  
"You'll have my full support Tomoyo-chan! I'll help you with everything I could you can count on that" said Sakura Heartily  
  
"same here, I'll help if I can Daidouji-san" added Li I  
  
"don't forget I'm here too Tomoyo-chan! You sure are a lucky princess to have that kind of prince...really Eriol's better than Yamazaki ne? Ne?" joked Meilin  
  
"....?...h-hai" Tomoyo just smiled  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
During the first rehearsal:  
  
"ne, aren't you gonna go home yet Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Ie, I'm here to watch you practice and support you Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"E! domo Arigato Sakura-chan! ....demo, we'll be going home a little late, are you sure you won't mind?"  
  
"Li-kun, Meilin, and I have sworn our full support for you, we won't let you down! We promised ne?"  
  
"Hai!" Meilin and Li answered in chorus  
  
"Thank you so much, I'll be heading back to the set now, ja"  
  
a few hours had passed and the ruby-red sunset has turned into the dark sapphire night. Meilin got a phone call from her guardian and had to go home ahead. Syaoran saw Eriol and pitied his determination for Tomoyo, somehow, he has to help a friend.  
  
"Sakura-chan don't you think we should head home now?"  
  
"Li-kun! How could you? And leave Tomoyo?"  
  
"Sakura, you might not understand demo (stares at Eriol from afar)..."  
  
"Hnh?...Li-kun, so you mean..."  
  
"He's having a pretty hard time, I just thought we might be of some help...for both of them"  
  
"hai, I know what you mean"  
  
their conversation froze when Tomoyo approached them  
  
"Sakura-chan, I'm afraid we're not done yet, you really shouldn't bother yourself much for me, maybe you'd like to go on ahead" Tomoyo offered serenely  
  
"Ano....well, It is kinda late, demo, are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
"don't worry about me, I'll be alright, I could call up my mom to fetch me if it gets too late in the evening ne?" she happily insisted  
  
"uh, ok, I'm really sorry I couldn't see you practice longer"  
  
"uhm! it's ok, there would always be a next time..you take care now. Make sure Sakura-chan gets home safely ne Syaoran-kun?" she smiles  
  
"don't worry Daidouji-san, I will" Syaoran assured  
  
After Sakura and Syaoran left, Tomoyo returned to the set obviously crestfallen. How she misses her best friend and the times they spend together . As time goes by, Sakura unwarily seemed to spend more time with Syaoran and unintentionally been paying less time with her bestfriend. Also, being in high school, each of them had been given more responsibilities, another reason behind their less meetings. She got used to being with Sakura and Sakura-chan alone ever since they got together since they were kids that she finds it Terribly hard to be alone nor to be with anybody else.  
  
Still, there is this other person who had been growing in her heart without her noticing it. The person who gives her that comforting and oddly soothing feelings everytime she feels like breaking down......when Sakura- chan's away.  
  
A caring young man from the foreign land of England: Eriol Hiiragizawa. But Tomoyo has doubts, she never felt that feeling before, or maybe she had way back when.....with her bestfriend's onii-chan: Touya. But that feeling that time was unmindfully neglected by the one she cared for and now, she's afraid to feel it again. Afraid that she just might be neglected again. But why does THAT feeling seem to return everytime she's with Hiiragizawa? Everytime he says the nicest things knowing he means what he says. Everytime he's there when she needs someone. Everytime he comforts her, he seemed to take away that space of emptiness she had long been keeping.  
  
When the practice was finally over, Eriol couldn't help but noticed the more obvious look of self-pity in Tomoyo's humble eyes as though she wanted to cry because of her loneliness all those years. All the fake smiles she had been displaying, the lies and illusions she had been living, the dreams she had been missing, the bestfriend she feels she's losing, and the true happiness she had been sacrificing. Hiiragizawa couldn't bear it anymore; it hurts him more to see her suffer. It doesn't need magic to feel the pain of someone you truly love.  
  
"Tomoyo....." He gazed at her with compassion.  
  
Following his heart without any hesitation, he lovingly wrapped his arms around her  
  
"Tomoyo-chan please! Stop hurting yourself...stop acting that you're contented being ALONE....nobody can live alone, not even the powerful Clowreed"  
  
"H-Hiiragizawa-kun?!?" It felt like an eternal embrace  
  
"You know better Tomoyo-chan...I LOVE YOU" he continued  
  
Tears suddenly began to stream down her blushing cheeks, but they weren't tears of pain....they were tears of greatfullness, for letting her feel how wonderful it is to be loved!  
  
".....I could never be complete without you Tomoyo-chan"  
  
she couldn't help but enlaced her arms around him as well as she continued to cry  
  
"please stop crying, gomen nasai if I made you cry"   
  
"Eriol-kun...I-I never felt so warm and cozy like this.....please.....don't let me go....at least not yet...."  
  
"Tomoyo-chan....I would never let you go"  
  
There was something awfully romantic in the air. They sat under the powdery pink shade of the Cherry tree  
  
"*sigh* it's ....so nice....I wonder how things would be if they never changed" whispered Tomoyo gently  
  
"If things hadn't changed, I would regret it"  
  
"Hnh? Why is that?"  
  
"If things remained as they were...then I wouldn't be given this chance to be with you like this my Tomoyo-chan...." I wouldn't then be given the chance to LOVE you  
  
Tomoyo dreamily stayed in silence as she felt a melodic symphony being paled deep within through the heartstrings of their soul. She never felt so happy....HONESTLY happy.  
  
"Arigato Eriol-kun" was all she could say.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ TBC 


	4. The Lyrics of a Dream an endless Song

Chapter4: The Lyrics of a Dream (An endless Song)  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Touya and Tsukishiro were having their lunch break when Tsukishiro noticed the handkerchief Kinomoto was holding ever since he got the office for the past mornings. It was easy enough to recognize to whom the handkerchief was.  
  
"Isn't that Daidouji-chan's?"  
  
At once, Touya hid the handkerchief and began to blush  
  
"E, hai, s-so desu ne"  
  
"Uh, Touya-kun?! ...have you told her how you feel?" he cheerfully asked  
  
"I-Ie! I...I'm not...It'd be right...."  
  
"You've been neglecting her these past years that you never noticed how she's turning out to be"  
  
"I know, that's why I......."  
  
"So you're just gonna let her grow without even letting her know how you really feel?"  
  
"It maybe better that way..."  
  
"Demo, you know she likes you Touya"  
  
"Yukito that was 6 years ago, six long years I regret! Do you think she still likes me after how I treated her during those years?!?" I hate myself for that, why did I realized how much I truly love her just NOW?!? Why?!?...Daidouji...  
  
"It's never too late Touya, who knows, you haven't tried, ne?"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
That evening at the Kinomoto Residence:  
  
"Come'on Touya give her a call, I'm sure she's home" Yukito insisted as he hands the phone to Touya  
  
"Argh! (Blushes) I.I c-can't.."  
  
"Now, you're being such a coward Touya here, I'll dial for you" as Yukito dials the numbers... "N-no! H-hei Wait! Don't-------"  
  
"Moshi-moshi, could I please speak to Tomoyo-chan" Yukito answered politely  
  
"Hai? Who's this?" Tomoyo sweet spoken as ever  
  
knowing it was Tomoyo, Yukito passed the phone to Touya who was at panic?!?  
  
"You know you could be very much like that annoying teddy bear partner of yours at times!" he grunted at Yukito  
  
"Kero-chan?" grinned Yukito  
  
"T-Tomoyo-chan?...."  
  
"Ne? Touya-kun? Is that you?"  
  
" H-hai..Tomoyo-chan, Ano, could you meet me by the park tonight? I...just want to ask something"  
  
"Ne? Is it that personal that I have to personally see you?"  
  
"Uh....gomen...I must be bothering you, n-nevermind"  
  
"Ie! I-I'll be right there" she hung up  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
At the park:  
  
"What is it you wanted to ask me Kinomoto-san?"  
  
She was a bit shy to face the young man he used to liked SO much. Years had past but he didn't seemed to change at all, he's still as handsome as ever, he's still the same charming Touya Kinomoto way back.  
  
"Actually I..I want to apologize"  
  
"Ne? what for?"  
  
"I want to apologize for my mindlessness, for being so dense, Gomen Nasai Daidouji-san....I've been such a fool..."  
  
"K-Kinomoto-san...."  
  
Sincerity could be detected through Touya's dashing eyes.  
  
"Tomoyo...I've been a complete Idiot! Ignoring you those past moments...will you ever forgive me?" He pleaded  
  
"It used to be one of the most important things to me Touya...." she amorously smiled  
  
"It mattered so much" she calmly continued  
  
"Demo, the thing of the past will remain a thing of the past, ne?...It's alright" she answered light-heartedly  
  
"Arigato Tomoyo-chan...I have....regretted so many things in the past, and....perhaps the one thing I have regretted the most...is not knowing I Love You Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo was shocked for a moment. She never thought she'd ever hear those words from him only to realized she waited too long. And her heart now belongs to another; to Hiiragizawa who loves her divinely, eternally.  
  
She stared at the velvet night sky, sighed and then turned to Touya  
  
"Thank you..demo, I don't blame you Touya-kun....I LOVED you .....and I still love you, but now I realized I love you as a FRIEND, as a special friend"   
  
"You've grown"  
  
"Yes I have..demo..just recently" she stared at the ground blushing  
  
"There is someone better than me for you, uh, no..I never been even good for you ....he's very lucky"  
  
"You were always good Touya, that's why I fell inlove with you...you just--- "  
  
"Didn't noticed?"  
  
Unmindfully, he took her in his arms for the first and final embrace he has been missing. How he wish that moment would never end, then he would have no other regret to be added in his life.  
  
"I'll always love you Tomoyo.."   
  
He let go of the seemingly unended cuddle, how it breaks his heart and crushes his soul. He looked at her one last time that evening, how radiant and irresistible her beauty was as the moonbeam gently glows on her. The soft night wind gently blowing her long dark hair; she was the most loving creature he had ever set his mortal eyes on. She was looking at him with pity and a bit sad. To make her feel better, he tried to display a smile of assurance  
  
"......I promise" He kissed her on her brows lovingly  
  
"Ja, Oyasumi" he continued  
  
"Oyasumi..Touya-kun" I  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Touya and Tsukishiro were having their lunch break when Tsukishiro noticed Touya had barely touched his meal  
  
"What's wrong? Is something the matter Touya?" he gently asked, but Touya didn't seemed to hear him..he was away.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
When they saw Tomoyo and Eriol passed by the restaurant window; what a kawaii couple they make and how sweet they were innocently holding hands, aware of all the love each would give for the other....It was wonderful!  
  
Their blissful smiles could obviously reflect their sugary sunny souls. They were Starry-eyed and contented.  
  
Touya thought as he dreamily smiles.  
  
"....You let her go?" asked Yukito  
  
But Touya stayed in silence, not minding what he said and what he saw.  
  
"It's hard to let go of something you never actually had" continued Yukito as he sipped his tea.  
  
"Ie....It's not that Yukito, I KNOW it's not like that" I know I used to have her  
  
".....It's just that I let go of something I never actually wanted to let go, or I thought would never had to let go...." I just let go of the most precious thing in the world when I knew I shouldn't have.....I let her go? Without knowing how much I need her....I love her....Touya no Baka!  
  
"She's such a rare and beautiful flower, isn't she?"  
  
"A delicate blossom I failed to take care of, to give importance to...to cherish" as Touya slowly appear to gaze into the oblivion.  
  
++++END?!?++++ 


End file.
